Addicted to you
by TheDRAGONMASTEROFBERK
Summary: The Island Kinkow is located in the land of Essos and that's where Myrcella is sent to instead to marry King Brady. While Boomer is happy that Brady ended up with such a beautiful girl Boz is not. Boz wanted Myrcella ever since he read about her and King's Landing. He becomes so controlled by jealousy that Boz becomes King of the Dark Side.


**Note 1: The Myrcella in this story is the one from S5 which makes her 19. Plus the one from S5 is the pretty one. I'm not sure what age the twins are in the show. But in this version they were taken to Kinkow during their senior year.**

**Note 2: Lanny is good in this story not evil. Still sassy and a wimp but good.**

**Start of story**

**As the boat rowed away Myrcella sobbed. Once they got to an Island a tall muscular man was waiting by a hot air balloon with two guards. The two guards helped her out of the boat then grabbed her bags. The boat rowed back as the tall man walked over to her.**

**Mason: Princess Myrcella It's an honor to meet you. I'm Mason Makoola, I know you're scared and upset. But everything will be fine, you can trust me I'll keep you safe.(Held out his hand as he smiled)**

**Myrcella knew in her heart that this was a gently and caring man who she could trust. She took his hand and got into the balloon. The balloon floated up and Cersi watched as the balloon floated away with her only daughter. Myrcella wiped her tears.**

**Myrcella: So you're Brady's father?**

**Mason: I love Brady and his brothers but no. I am their** **royal bodyguard and advisor. I do have a daughter that you will meet though. Her name is Mikayla.**

**Eventfully they started coming towards Kinkow **

**Mason: Look down princess, that is Kinkow**

**Myrcella: Why is one part light and the other dark?**

**Mason: Because Kinkow is filled with both good and bad. The dark side is where things that would kill you are located. Please stay away from the dark side. **

**Myrcella: When will I be marrying Brady?**

**Mason: The day after tomorrow **

**They landed on the beach where the whole kingdom was waiting. They stepped out of the balloon. **

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: Our future queen, meet your future husband.(Walked up to her)**

**Brady walked over " maybe this won't be so bad and he's actually cute" thought Myrcella. And Brady was mesmerized right away.**

**Brady: It's an honor to meet you princess Myrcella. These are my brothers King Boomer and King Boz.**

**Boomer and Boz: Hello princess**

**Mason: My daughter will show you what room will be yours. Then were having a party on the beach in honor of your arrival and the future marriage. **

**After Mikayla took her to her room and Myrcella got settled in she went down to the party. Myrcella was always a graceful and beautiful dancer and Brady was not the only one mesmerized by her dancing and beauty. Brady would go dance with her by at the moment it was not slow dancing music. **

**Boomer: I'm happy for you, and mom and dad world be too.(Said to Brady)**

**Brady: I think mom and dad would have liked her. Everything about her is so beautiful even her name.**

**Boomer: Mason will be happy you're over Mikayla that's for sure. He's happy that you wouldn't be able to be with Mikayla either way.(Laughed)**

**Brady: I think Mikayla is happy about that too(Laughed)**

**Brady: As much as I am enjoying the view can you please go ask whoever is controlling the music to slow it down? I should be dancing with her.**

**Boomer: Of course bro(Squeezed Brady's shoulder)**

**As soon as the music slowed Brady danced with Myrcella.**

**Boomer: Hey Mason, where's Boz?**

**Mason: Somewhere inside the castle**

**Boomer: He should be at the party. I'll go get him.**

**Boomer went into the castle and went to Boz's room. Boz was laying in his bed reading.**

**Boomer: Bro you should be at the party. This is a happy time for our brother.**

**Boz: I know Boomer, I just don't feel good**

**That was a total lie, Boz just wanted to be the one marrying Myrcella and was beyond pissed.**

**Boomer: Do you want me to get Mason?**

**Boz: No I just need to rest**

**Boomer: Okay see you later**

**Boomer went back to the party. When the party was over Myrcella wanted to check out the village then the light side of the jungle. Mahama gave her a tour and Brady and Boomer went with. But while touring the jungle Tarantula men knocked out Mahama and took Myrcella, Brady, and Boomer away and into the dark side. They were brought into a cave where Boz was sitting in a chair wearing the bat medallion. Myrcella, Brady, and Boomer fought to get free but failed.**

**Boz: If you're going to tour the kingdom Myrcella you should tour the dark side as well. I mean what kind of queen are going to be if you don't know the whole kingdom?**

**Boomer: Boz what the hell are you doing?!**

**Boz: Ruling my own kingdom and now my queen has arrived. Princess Myrcella can marry me and be my queen or she can die with you two. Lock them in separate cages.**

**Brady and Boomer: We're your brothers(Said angrily as the three of them were dragged away)**

**Boz: Not anymore**

**Myrcella: Let me go!(Begged)**

**Myrcella, Brady, and Boomer were not just locked in separate cages. Myrcella's hands and feet were chained by long chains that were connected to the floor. Tears went down Myrcella's face. She could hear a wipe and Boomer's cries of pain.**

**Boz: Enjoying the music? Marry me and I can give this to you whenever you want.(Unlocked the cage and walked in)**

**Myrcella: Never(Sneered)**

**He slapped her hard in the face knocking her to the floor.**

**Myrcella: No! Please don't!(Cried as he pushed up her dress)**

**Meanwhile Mahama ran into the castle **

**Mason: That was a long tour, where are the kings and the princess?**

**Mahama: Someone knocked me out I woke up on the ground. When I woke up Myrcella, Brady, and Boomer were gone. Boz never came with I don't know where he is.**

**After dark Boz let Boomer go to send the castle a message. When Boomer arrived inside the castle everyone was in shock. They saw blood stains on his shirt and dry tears on his face.**

**Mason: My king! Where on earth have you been?! What happened?!**

**Boomer: Boz is evil now and he is holding Myrcella and Brady hostage. He was holding me hostage but he let me go. Boz lives in the dark side and is king of the Tarantula people now. We have to save them.**

**The pain was now too much for him and he passed out. Everyone saw the wipe marks on his back and lots of them.**

**Mason: My king!(He and Mikayla ran over to Boomer)**

**Mason: Mikayla I need you to stay here and take care of Boomer. I will take guards and retrieve Myrcella and Brady. **

**As Mason and the guards left Mikayla cleaned and bandaged Boomer's wounds then put him in his bed. Meanwhile Myrcella watched as a Tarantula man hung a nose from the cave ceiling. Two Tarantula men held Brady back as Boz walked over to Myrcella's cage. Boz unlocked the cage and walked in. He freeded her feet and hands but then tied her hands behind her back.**

**Boz: Last chance princess be mine or die**

**Myrcella: I rather die than be your queen!**

**Boz cut her right shoulder with a knife **

**Boz: Then die you shall**

**He pulled her out of the cage. Two Tarantula men seized her and marched her over to the nose. Not long after they put the nose around her neck she passed out.**

**Brady: How could you?! You traitor!(Crying struggling to get free)**

**Boz: She should have been mine to marry not yours!**

**Mason and the guards came running into the cave and a battle began. Mason quickly freeded Brady then threw a knife cutting Myrcella's rope. Brady quickly ran and caught her. He kneeled on the ground and held her as he cried. Three of Kinkow's guards stayed near them to protect them while the battle raged on. Mason pinned Boz's arms to the cave wall making Boz drop his knife. Mason nodded to Mahama. Mahama ran over and stabbed Boz right through killing him.**

**Mason: King Boz, you gave us no choice**

**Myrcella woke up gasping and coughing **

**Brady: Are you alright?(Rubbed her right cheek)**

**Myrcella: No(Crying)**

**He kissed her forehead**

**Mason: Come on let's get you two back to the castle. Boomer is there.**

**When they got back to the castle Mikayla went to check on Myrcella who was sobbing on the floor in her room.**

**Mikayla: Oh Cella(Walked over to her and reached out to touch her)**

**Myrcella: No!(Quickly stood up and walked over to the window)**

**Mikayla: What did he do to you?**

**Myrcella: Boz wanted me to himself, he was going to kill me if I refused to marry him. He wanted me to be his queen and rule the dark side with him. I refused, I refused everything. He raped me.**

**She slide to the floor sobbing again**

**Mikayla: I understand you don't want to be touched and that's alright. But you're safe now Boz is dead. You escaped you hear me? You're back home and you're alive. You will survive this, I know this because I was raped once too. He tried to destroy you and take away your pride and strength. But those things cannot be taken not ever. He tried to destroy a future queen and he will not and did not succeed. We won't tell the kingdom about the rape. But tomorrow morning you walk out into the village with your head high. You will show and tell your people that you're alright, what Boz did and wanted, and that he is dead.(Kneeled in front of her)**

**Myrcella: No I can't, I can't(Crying)**

**Mikayla: You can, you have to(Smiled gently as she held out her hand)**

**Myrcella slowly took Mikayla's hand Mikayla pulled her to her feet. Myrcella stopped crying. Brady who was done checking on Boomer walked in.**

**Brady: Thank god you're alright and back home**

**Mikayla: She will be, slowly but she will be. Just give her time and space all you need to do is listen. I'll be back to take care of her shoulder.**

**She left **

**Brady: We have guards outside your room tonight just in case.**

**Myrcella: Please don't come any closer, Boz raped me. I don't deserve to have you look at me.**

**Brady: You're my future wife and I love you. This is my fault.**

**Myrcella: Because you were chosen to marry me instead of Boz? No It's not your fault. I don't want to think about this anymore that monster is dead. Let me get some sleep.**

**Brady: Of course**

**After Brady left and** **Mikayla cleaned and put gaze and medicine on Myrcella's shoulder Mikayla left again.** **Myrcella crawled into bed and went to sleep. In the morning everyone let Myrcella sleep longer because of what happened last night. But Myrcella was having a nightmare about being back in the dark side and Boz chocking her. She grabbed her throat and started thrashing and gasping in her bed. Mason walked in to check on her and saw what was happening. He quickly ran to her bed. As soon as he pinned her to the bed she started screaming. **

**Mason: Hey! Myrcella! Myrcella!(Called loudly) **

**Myrcella's eyes snapped open**

**Mason: It was just a nightmare, you're at the castle(Helped her sit up)**

**Mason: Come on, you haven't eaten or drank since you got back last night.(Rubbed her right cheek)**

**She followed him into the throne room and sat down.**

**Mason: Get the princess some water and some breakfast(Told the servants) **

**He sat down next to her**

**Myrcella: How's Boomer? **

**Mason: Resting and healing slowly. After you're done eating Mikayla will take you to the village. **

**After Myrcella ate Mikayla took Myrcella to the village. Mikayla and Mason stayed with her for support. **

**Mason: Listen up everyone, Princess Myrcella has an announcement to make.(** **announced)**

**Myrcella took a deep breath then spoke**

**Myrcella: Because of King's Boz's action's he is no longer with us. He turned evil, he became King of the Dark Side. He kidnapped Brady, Boomer, and I yesterday. He tried to force me to marry him. In rescuing us Mason had no choice but to kill Boz. I refused everything, I never did marry him. Tomorrow morning I will marry King Brady and be your queen.**

**Everyone cheered **

**Mikayla: You did it, you were great. Told you, you're going to make an amazing queen. **

**Mason: And I'll be walking you down tomorrow. Are you okay with that?**

**Myrcella: Of course I am, you've been like a father to me since I arrived.**

**Mikayla: Cella you're our family just like Brady and Boomer and were yours. You're like a sister to me.**

**Myrcella: I feel the same about you Kayla. That's why I have chosen you as my maid of honor.**

**Mason: Boomer's been wanting to see you since last night my princess. You should go see him.**

**As soon as they got back to the castle Myrcella went up to Brady and Boomer's room. Boomer was awake and Brady was sitting on Boomer's bed. **

**Boomer: I don't know who looks worse you or me. But if we would ask who feels worse I'd say you're the winner.(Smiled at Myrcella) **

**Myrcella: I'm still not happy about what happened to us yesterday. But I actually feel a lot better now. Mason and Mikayla have been helping me a lot.(Sat on the opposite side of the bed as Brady)**

**Brady: And I'll help you too honey, you know that(Squeezed her hand)**

**Myrcella: Thanks sweetie **

**Boomer: Mason said the day after your wedding I'll be good as new. Then I'll be there for you whenever you need me too. Including tomorrow, the guards will carry me on a stretcher down to the beach.**

**Lanny: Myrcella! I'm so happy you're okay!(Ran in)**

**Myrcella: Thanks Lanny, I am too(Smiled)**

**Brady: You know we should go our first date before we marry.**

**Myrcella: You mean our adventure on the dark side wasn't our first date?(Laughed)**

**Brady: No(Laughed) **

**Myrcella: Then what did you have in mind?**

**Brady: Well being from King's Landing you must love beaches and the water right?**

**Myrcella: Yes I do**

**Brady: How about you and I spend the whole day on the beach together. Right now just the two of us.**

**Myrcella: I'd love that**

**Brady: Then let's go(Stood up and walked over to her holding out his hand)**

**She grabbed his and he pulled her to her feet. They walked out and went to the beach. They started tossing a beach ball back and forth to each other. Myrcella accidently threw it too far and Brady had to go get it.**

**Brady: Hot sand! Hot sand!(Carried the ball back)**

**Myrcella: I told you to wear shoes(Laughed)**

**Soon they heard girls laughing they looked and saw five girls sitting on the rocks.**

**Aerosol: Hi I'm Aerosol, these are my friends Amazonia, Amnesia, Ammonia, and Onomatopoeia. You're a cute boy.**

**Brady: Thanks for the compliment, but this beautiful blond is my fiancé. **

**Myrcella: You can hang with us if you want**

**Aerosol: We would love to but-**

**The girls showed them their tails showing them that they're mermaids.**

**Aerosol: We want legs like you guys more than anything in the world. But they're impossible to get. The only way for a mermaid to get her legs is if the King of Kinkow carries her across the castle threshold. But how's that ever going to happen.**

**Brady: Ladies you're not going to believe this, I am the King of Kinkow.**

**Aerosol: Did you hear that girls? The cute boy is also the king. Please take us to your castle. If you give us legs we'll be forever grateful.(Said happily) **

**Myrcella: We'll give you legs, hang on**

**Brady and Myrcella left then returned with Brady and Boomer's car. They put the mermaids in the back and drove back to the castle.**

**Brady: Wait out here. As soon as they have their legs we'll go back to the beach.(Said to Myrcella)**

**Brady grabbed Aerosol and carried her**

**Brady: So you ready for your legs?**

**Aerosol: I was born ready**

**Brady: No you were born a fish, that's why were doing this.**

**He carried her in and soon she had legs Aerosol gasped as Brady put her down.**

**Aerosol: I have legs(Said happily)**

**Then Brady carried Amazonia**

**Aerosol: Amazonia look at my legs!(Said happily)**

**Amazonia: Oh my god their identical! **

**Amazonia got her legs and Brady put her down**

**Amazonia: I have legs, feet, and cute little feet fingers(Ran over to Aerosol)**

**Brady: I don't think blondies the smartest fish in the school(Said to himself)**

**Brady carried the other three in and gave them their legs.**

**Aerosol: Thank you, now I need something from you(Said to Brady)**

**Brady: What is that?**

**Aerosol: We all want you to take your little human feet and get your kingly butt out of this castle. And never come back, were done with you.**

**Brady: What happened to being grateful? **

**Aerosol: We just wanted our legs, now beat it loser.**

**Brady: Guards! Throw them back(Called)**

**Two guards walked in Aerosol used the Siren's Song on them making them stop. **

**Aerosol: Slap yourselves silly**

**The two guards did as they walked back out**

**Brady: What happened? **

**Aerosol: It's our Siren Song It makes men powerless. It's made sailors crash their ships against rocks for ages.**

**Brady: But I'm a king, you can't control me**

**Aerosol used the Siren's Song on him**

**Aerosol: Turn around**

**Brady did**

**Brady: Apparently you can control me**

**Aerosol: Walk out of here and wave goodbye**

**She shut the doors as Brady did as she told him **

**Myrcella: Wait where are they? Aren't they joining us?**

**Brady: There right here and they are joining us. Boom boom pow(Showed his muscles)**

**Myrcella: Not those girls, the mermaids. Or I should say the ex mermaids.(Laughed)**

**Brady: In there, they got their legs back and locked us out.**

**Myrcella: Mason's going to freak**

**She walked over to the doors and knocked hard.**

**Myrcella: I got this(Put her hands on her hips)**

**The doors opened and the mermaids walked up.**

**Aerosol: What do you want? **

**Myrcella: Leave at once or face the consequences**

**Aerosol: You know you're really pretty **

**Myrcella: Yes, but be that as it may as future queen I'm asking you to leave the castle immediately.**

**Aerosol: Okay, I'm sorry we acted this way. Were from the sea there's a lot of pressure down there.(The mermaids followed Myrcella over to the railing)**

**Brady: Yeah that's right keep walking, I gave you those legs use them. **

**Aerosol: Maybe under different circumstances we could have been friends.**

**Myrcella: I suppose(Smiled as she sat on the railing)**

**Aerosol: Before we go let me give you this(Put her starfish necklace on Myrcella)**

**Myrcella: It's so beautiful **

**Aerosol: And powerful(Turned Myrcella into a mermaid giving her a black top and tail)**

**Myrcella: What have you done?!(Cried) **

**Aerosol took back her necklace. Myrcella screamed as Aerosol pushed her over and into the water.**

**Aerosol: See you later whale snacks(Laughed)**

**The mermaids went back inside shutting the doors. **

**Brady: Myrcella!(Yelled worriedly as he ran over to the railing)**

**Brady: Wave if you are okay(Called) **

**Myrcella splashed a huge wave in his face**

**Brady: Not that kind of wave!**

**Brady ran onto the beach**

**Brady: Myrcella how you doing?(Walked over to her)**

**Myrcella: How am I doing? I'm a mermaid! When I said I love beaches and the water this isn't what I meant. Now everywhere I go this creepy hermit crab follows me around playing Calypso music.(Said very upset)**

**Myrcella: Knock it off!(Said angrily hitting the crab with her tail)**

**Brady: Myrcella I'm so sorry I'm going to fix this**

**Myrcella: Figure out how to get the mermaids out of the castle. Then you can carry me across the castle threshold. **

**Brady: I saw something about mermaids once in the Great Book.**

**Myrcella: Great, what did it say?**

**Brady: I don't know I just looked at the pictures **

**Myrcella: Sneak into the castle and bring me the book**

**Brady: Okay I'm on it, I'll get you your legs back.**

**Brady: Or at least an inflatable pool(Laughed)**

**She gave him a death glair **

**Brady: Too soon**

**He took off and ran into the castle yard**

**Brady: Mason won't be happy about this(Said to himself)**

**Mason: Not happy about what?(Scared Brady as he walked over with his hands on his hips)**

**Brady: You would think for such a big guy you would make some kind of sound.**

**Mason: I did, not happy about what?(Crossed his arms)**

**Brady: Funny story, mermaids turned Myrcella into a fish and took over the castle.**

**Mason: What?!(Yelled angrily)**

**Mason: Where is she? I have to go save her.(** **Mikayla walked over)**

**Brady: That's why I'm here, we need the Great Book.**

**Mason: Brady you and I are sneaking in and getting that book. Mikayla will distract them.**

**Once Mason and Brady got the book after Mikayla distracted the mermaids the three of them ran onto the beach.**

**Mason: My princess, what's happened to you?(Asked worriedly as they ran over to Myrcella) **

**Brady: I mean except for the tail she's still the same old Myrcella.**

**Myrcella sounded like a dolphin when she talked**

**Brady: Who's now a stuttering fish. Myrcella and I saw the mermaids during our date. They asked for their legs and we fell for it. But when they kicked me out she demanded they leave. Myrcella is going to make an amazing queen.**

**Mason: I know(Smiled fondly and proudly) **

**Myrcella said thank you in dolphin **

**Brady: It's okay Myrcella we got the book. Just got to find the mermaid section.**

**Brady opened the book**

**Brady: Here it is**

**Brady: To rid these mer-pest from your house their skin with sea water you must douse.(Read out loud) **

**Later Brady climbed down from the ceiling into the throne room. He had water balloons strapped to him and was carrying a water gun.**

**Aerosol: Well look what the tide dragged in. What is it now?(Put her hands on her hips)**

**Brady: I'm packing sea water. This is for my love!**

**Amazonia screamed as Brady sprayed her with water and turned her back into a mermaid. **

**Amazonia: My legs!(Cried)**

**The rest of the mermaids ran out. Brady ran out and hit the other mermaids turning them back. Aerosol was the only one left.**

**Aerosol: I never liked those girls anyways**

**Brady: Surfs up sea hag**

**But Aerosol used the Siren's Song on him before he could spray.**

**Aerosol: Slap yourself**

**Brady kept slapping himself**

**Aerosol: Thanks for the legs boy**

**She was about to leave but the yard doors open. Mikayla, Myrcella, and Mason rode in riding Brady and Boomer's car. Myrcella spoke dolphin. **

**Mason: Translation, go fish**

**Aerosol screamed as Mikayla, Myrcella, and Mason sprayed her with water turning her back. Mikayla tossed Aerosol over the railing and into the water. Mason picked Myrcella up into his arms and carried her. Brady tapped Mason's shoulder making him turn around.**

**Brady: I'll take her from here**

**Mason put her in Brady's arms. Brady walked in and she turned back to herself. **

**Brady: I'm sorry for the crazy day. I'm mean at least you're back to normal right?(Mikayla walked in)**

**Myrcella spoke dolphin, he put her down and she started yelling at him in dolphin. **

**Brady: I'll get the book(Mikayla walked over to Myrcella) **

**He walked out **

**Myrcella: I got him(Smiled)**

**Mikayla and Mason laughed**

**Mikayla: I think for your and Brady's honeymoon tomorrow you should come gizer launching with me and my friend Tristen.**

**Myrcella: Sounds fun I'm in. I better go tell Brady that I don't speak dolphin. **

**She went outside the next morning the whole kingdom was on the beach. Mason walked Myrcella over to Brady. **

**Mason: Here stands Myrcella Baratheon, a princess of King's Landing. Who comes to claim her?**

**Brady: Brady Parker, King of Kinkow. Who gives her?**

**Mason: Mason Makoola, the kings and princess's royal bodyguard and advisor. **

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: Princess Myrcella do you take this man?**

**Myrcella: I take this man**

**Mason gently grabbed her hand and placed it in Brady's. Mason stood next to** **Mikayla. They both smiled as they watched. **

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: Look upon each other and say the words**

**Brady and Myrcella: Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger. I am his/hers, and s/he is mine, from this day, until the end of my days.(Looking at each other)**

**They kissed everyone clapped and cheered. Brady and Myrcella enjoyed the celebration with everyone else. **

**Mason: You look beautiful, I'm happy for you two. Follow your heart and be the queen I know you are.(Walked up to Myrcella and rubbed her cheek)**

**Later Brady and Myrcella arrived at the gizer sight with Mikayla and Tristen. Lanny went to watch. Tristen let one of the gizer's launch him to show Brady and Myrcella how it works. Tristen went flying up then landed back down.**

**Tristen: And that's what awesome smells like(Said excitedly) **

**He and Mikayla high fived **

**Brady: Let's see how these bad boys work**

**Mikayla: Not that one, no one rides Broken Bobby.(Pointed to the big one)**

**Myrcella: Why is it broken?**

**Mikayla: No Bobby is, and no one has ridden it since.**

**Brady: Well I'm not afraid**

**He pulled a leg muscle**

**Brady: Ow ow my leg, I pulled a muscle(Hopped on one leg and right onto Broken Bobby)**

**Myrcella: Your on Broken Bobby!(Said worriedly as she pushed him off hard)**

**She saw she was on Broken Bobby. Myrcella screamed as it launched her she landed on a ledge on a cliff. She slowly turned around and looked down at her friends. **

**Brady: Myrcella are you okay?(Called)**

**Myrcella: I'm 200 feet on a cliff without a rope!**

**Mikayla: I'll go get help**

**She took off**

**Tristen: I'll go get her**

**Brady: She's my wife, I'll get her Tristen**

**Myrcella: This ledge is starting to crumble**

**Brady quickly grabbed rope from Tristen's bag and stepped on Broken Bobby.**

**Brady: Please don't let this-**

**Brady: Hurt!(The gizer launched him sending him flying)**

**He landed next to Myrcella he slowly turned around to look at her.**

**Brady: Are we in heaven?**

**Myrcella: No you did it(Said happily smiling) **

**Brady: Of course I did, I'm extreme(Smirked) **

**He almost fell off but Myrcella grabbed him and pulled him up. **

**Brady: Don't worry I got you(Put his hands on her hips)**

**She smiled and rolled her eyes he started tying the rope to a branch. **

**Brady: Don't worry, I'll get us out of here as soon as I secure the rope.**

**He tightened it**

**Brady: There, that should hold it**

**He pulled at it and the branch broke off and fell with the rope. It almost hit Tristen as it landed.**

**Myrcella: Okay the branch and rope are down. What's your plan for us?**

**Brady: I was thinking going out for dinner then skinny dipping. We'll see where the night takes us.(Smirked)**

**Brady: Look I'm sorry, every date and activity we go on together we end up in danger. You especially. **

**Myrcella: Hey It makes our lives adventurous, exciting, and interesting. The only one I'd truly like to forget is the incident with Boz. Being a mermaid for a little bit was honestly kind of cool. I always wanted to see a mermaid. Not only did I get to see one I got to be one. I'm still laughing at that incident. **

**Brady: From the moment I met you I loved you. I'm crazy about you Myrcella.(Smiled) **

**Myrcella: You're funny, and you're braver then people think. I mean look at you up here saving me. I love you too.**

**Brady: Thanks, your sweet**

**They were about to kiss each other.**

**Myrcella: Brady!(Almost fell)**

**Brady: I got you(Seized her arm)**

**They both fell off screaming. Mikayla showed up with five guards and they were carrying a parachute. Myrcella and Brady landed on the parachute.**

**Mikayla: We did it guys**

**Brady: Now I know why people kiss the ground(Myrcella stood up)**

**He kissed the ground**

**Brady: Okay that was gross**

**He stood up**

**Brady: Alright your turn**

**Myrcella: I'm not going to kiss the ground(Laughed) **

**She kissed his left cheek**

**Myrcella: Thanks, you were very brave **

**When everyone returned to the castle it was dark out. Brady grabbed Myrcella's face and kissed her lips.**

**Brady: Good night **

**Myrcella: Good night**

**As Myrcella went to her room Brady went to Mason's bedroom door and knocked.**

**Brady: Mason, can I talk to you about something?(Called)**

**Mason opened the door**

**Mason: My king, come in**

**Mason shut the door as Brady sat on the bed.**

**Mason: What's on your mind?(Sat next to him)**

**Brady: I know Myrcella and I have to provide an heir at some point. But I'm scared. I don't think I'll ever be ready to have children. I don't think I'll ever be a good father.**

**Mason: Listen, you have blossomed into a great king. And I definitely agree that Myrcella is part of that reason. You're a great king and husband and you will be a great farther. Have faith in yourself my king as Myrcella and I do. As your brother and Mikayla do.(Squeezed Brady's shoulder)**

**Mason: You have nothing to fear, get some sleep(Rubbing Brady's back)**

**Mason shut the door as Brady left. Brady went up to his room and went to sleep like his brother. Everyone was sound asleep until later that night when Brady was doing martial arts in his sleep Boomer was told to not get out of bed until tomorrow. So Boomer could do nothing but yell for help as Brady repeatedly hit and punched him.**

**Mason: King Brady!(Ran in with Myrcella and Mikayla)**

**Mason: Wake up!(Pulled Brady off of Boomer and onto his feet)**

**Mason slapped his face but It still didn't look like he was awake.**

**Myrcella: I got this(Walked over to Brady)**

**Myrcella put her hair under his nose **

**Brady: Oh darling I-(Said lovingly as he tried to kiss her)**

**Mason grabbed him and stopped him**

**Brady: Oh hey guys, what's up?(Looked at Mason)**

**Boomer: Your sleep ninja disorder is back! Back in Braavos Brady would watch Boz and I wrestle then attack me in his sleep.**

**Mikayla: That sounds terrible **

**Boomer: Oh it was worse when we saw our dog bite someone once. Then he started biting me in his sleep.**

**Myrcella: I'm out **

**Mikayla: Yeah I heard enough**

**Boomer: I am not sleeping in the same room as him tonight. Cella please take him with you.**

**Myrcella: Okay, he can sleep with me tonight**

**Myrcella: Come on(Grabbed Brady's hand)**

**They walked out, they walked into her room and crawled into her bed.**

**Myrcella: Now please, no attacking me or biting me in your sleep.**

**Brady: As long as I'm inhaling your scent I'll be fine. And I would kiss you not bite you.(Pulled her onto his chest holding her)**

**In the morning Boomer was completely better. To celebrate Brady took Boomer to a restaurant in the village. When Myrcella woke up and walked into the throne room Mikayla was sitting on the couch and Mason was standing holding two practice swords.**

**Mason: This is for you(Handed one to Myrcella)**

**Myrcella: For me?**

**Mason: Mikayla thinks like her you should know how to fight. And I agree**

**Mason and Mikayla taught her all morning and through the afternoon. Myrcella was a slow learner, but once she got the hang of it she was really good.**

**Brady: Hey guys, we need your help figuring out this riddle so we can all get our wishes.(Walked in with Boomer and Lanny)**

**Mikayla: Through the jungle of skulls across the temple of trolls. Where lava and land intersect the hankering coins are beneath the X(Read the paper out loud)**

**Mikayla and Mason started laughing **

**Mason: I'm sorry your majesties we have a lot of things on the island. Mummy's, giant bugs, people dressed like spiders. But wishing coins, that's a old hags tale.(Laughed)**

**Boomer: But Two Peg seemed like such an honest pirate.**

**Mikayla: Oh my sweet naïve kings, you been doped. **

**Mason: Besides that riddle would lead you to Hard Lava rock in the middle of Panic Valley.**

**But after dark Brady, Boomer, and Lanny snuck to Panic Valley anyways. But suddenly Mason fell out of a tree. **

**Boomer: Mason?(Mason stood up)**

**Mason: Hi guys, just trying to remember where I parked my balloon. **

**Brady: Mason just tell us**

**Mason: Okay I lied, I'm looking for the treasure **

**Brady: You make me sick**

**Mason: Sorry my kings, but I have a wish too. I want the world's largest machete. **

**Myrcella: That's your wish, a stupid sword?(Walked over with Mikayla)**

**Boomer: Myrcella and Mikayla are here too? This isn't an island paradise It's a jungle full of lies.**

**Brady: But you two laughed at us, you told us the riddle was a fake. **

**Mason: Were sorry and we'll do the digging **

**Brady: Done**

**Brady and Boomer gave Mason and Mikayla the shovels.**

**Boomer: Now all we have to do is find the X**

**Everyone looked **

**Myrcella: Here it is**

**They all surrounded it**

**Brady: Okay ready, 1, 2, 3**

**As soon as Mason's and Mikayla's shovels hit the ground a cage fell and trapped them.**

**Two Peg: Well well mateys, table for six? And I believe the wee one will need a boster seat.(Walked over with his son and other pirates)**

**Lanny: At least I have legs!**

**Boomer: I take back all the nice things I said about your restaurant. **

**Mason: Look you can keep me, but I demand you let the kings, the queen, and my daughter go.**

**Lanny: Hey, what about me?**

**Mason: Like I said, the kings, the queen, and my daughter**

**Two Peg shook his head no**

**Two Peg: It's time to plunder the castle**

**Myrcella: You'll never get past the guards **

**Two Peg: Oh but I will, with my royal escort. That was me plan all the long. Boys grab the girly king.**

**Brady and Boomer: Yeah take him!(Pointed at each other)**

**Two Peg: The one on the left, but I can see the confusion **

**Two pirates opened the cage, pulled Brady out, then locked it again. There was two guards on duty when they arrived. **

**Two Peg: Now remember, if the guards ask I'm your new BFF(Put his hand on Brady's shoulder)**

**Brady and Two Peg walked over**

**Guard 2: Good evening your majesty **

**Brady: Hi there, your probably wondering who my unshaven, wooden legged, hook handed, shifty eyed, and pirate like friend is. **

**Guard 2: I just guard I don't judge **

**Two Peg: Real smooth(Grabbed Brady's arm)**

**Two Peg: High five**

**Brady high fived him then they walked into the castle. Meanwhile in the cage.**

**Myrcella: We have to get out of here. I am not losing my husband.**

**Boomer: Mason, why on earth were you going to wish for another machete? **

**Mason: I wanted that sword so I could make Kinkow a safer place for my baby.**

**Mikayla: Well you know what my wish was? That you'd stop thinking of me as a baby and let me go to a beach party.**

**No Beard: Snowboarder, my wish is to be a pro snowboarder.**

**Boomer: Snowboarding tip No Brains, you need snow!**

**Mikayla: You know, Myrcella and I think snowboarder's are really cool.**

**Mason: You do?**

**Mikayla: Totally, come tell us about it. We got nothing else to do.**

**As soon as No Beard walked over to the cage Myrcella tied his hands to the cage.**

**No Beard: Dang I forgot the pirate code, never trust pretty faces. **

**Lanny: Hey, help me squeeze through these bars(Trying to squeeze through the cage)**

**Boomer: I knew your elf like stature would come in handy one of these days.**

**Lanny got through with Boomer's help**

**Myrcella: Send a rescue party!**

**Lanny: I'm free!(Took off)**

**Meanwhile at the castle Two Peg was trying to unlock the vault. **

**Brady: Are you sure the code wasn't my wife's birthday?**

**Two Peg: I tried it twice and I still don't believe you have a wife!**

**Brady: Look dude you had a great plan here. There's just one problem, I'm not good with numbers. Shapes and colors I'm your man.**

**Two Peg: Your right I'll make it up to you. How about a free meal at the restaurant on your birthday. I just need to know your birthday. **

**Brady: Done, June 26****th**

**Two Peg laughed **

**Brady: I can't believe I fell for that!**

**The vault opened Brady pulled a sword from one of the wall light's.**

**Brady: Bring it timber toes **

**They fought **

**Two Peg: Your pretty light on your feet. Ever thought about ballet? **

**Meanwhile in the cage**

**Myrcella: Look the roof, there's a bar missing**

**Mason: Good eye my queen **

**Meanwhile Brady and Two Peg were sword fighting outside. Two Peg kicked Brady onto the ground on his back. Two Peg smacked Brady's sword out of his hand. Brady cried in pain as Two Peg stabbed him in the right leg then pulled his sword back out.**

**Two Peg: No sword and soon no legs(Laughed)**

**Brady: I can do this(Whispered in pain to himself)**

**Brady kicked Two Peg onto the ground with his left leg. Brady stood up and pulled one of Two Peg's pegs out. **

**Brady: Shoes on the other peg now(Laughed)**

**Another peg grew out**

**Two Peg: I always carry a spare peg **

**Brady: Oh come on!**

**Two Peg stood up Brady fought him with the peg. Soon Brady knocked Two Peg's sword out of his hand and pinned him against the wall. **

**Two Peg: My own peg, how humiliating. Boys you got legs use them.**

**Myrcella, Boomer, Mason, and Mikayla ran in**

**Myrcella: Get away from my husband or else!**

**Mason: Mikayla, Myrcella, I'll take red beard you two take guyliner**

**The three of them fought the pirates**

**Mason: Honey, I have seen that you can take care of yourself. So If It really means that much to you.(Defeated his pirate) **

**Mason: You can go to the beach party.**

**Mikayla: Piggy back**

**He pulled her onto his back and she kicked her pirate knocking the pirate out.**

**Mikayla: Thanks daddy(They hugged)**

**The pirate tried to get up again but Myrcella kicked him in the face knocking him out again. Brady and Boomer tied up Two Peg.**

**Two Peg: You tie lousy knots mateys(Broke free)**

**Boomer: Yeah but we give a mean purple nerple **

**Two Peg screamed as they gave him a purple nerple. He and his pirates were thrown in the dungeon. Mason took care of Brady's leg right away wrapping it up. When Brady and Boomer walked into the yard in the morning the people were getting ready for something and Myrcella was wearing her crown.**

**Brady: Honey, what is the meaning of all this work?**

**Boomer: How are we suppose to rule a kingdom on just sixteen hours of sleep?**

**Myrcella: There setting up for the Harvest Festival **

**Brady: Look I don't care if you're setting up a secret date for us. Your not are you?**

**Myrcella: No honey**

**Brady: Anyways someone should have told us **

**Myrcella: I told you yesterday and I wrote it on your hand. **

**Boomer and Brady looked at their hands**

**Boomer: Hey a Harvest Festival cool!**

**Brady: Good thing we don't wash our hands**

**Boomer: So at this festival are there bouncy houses and pony rides?**

**Brady: A kissing both? Not that I'll take part in it.(Said truthfully)**

**Myrcella: Yes yes and no, It's a week of festivities celebrating what they grow in Kinkow. **

**Some people carried in a big tomato **

**Myrcella: Like that tomato **

**Boomer: That's a tomato?**

**Mikayla: I know It's so tiny(Walked over)**

**Brady: So what's with the giant tomato on the catapult?**

**Mikayla: That's for people to throw at the kings if they don't like their performance.**

**Brady: Wait we have to perform and dodge a giant tomato? Myrcella our secret date totally off. Not really **

**The four of them walked inside**

**Boomer: Were going to need more details on this giant fruit festival **

**Myrcella: Okay the Flying Fruit Festival is in August. This is the Harvest Festival. And you two get to headline our big day. **

**Brady: And if you don't like us you throw a tomato at us? Why not just dip us in chocolate?**

**Myrcella: Because the Chocolate Festival is in January. But don't worry about that tomato that hasn't happened in 100 years. Thanks to the chiming **

**Brady: What's the chiming? **

**Mikayla: Throughout history our kings had wonderful singing voices. And most of our queen's. Which is why after one of you two our angel voiced Myrcella will perform. That's the chiming, your father had it. **

**Boomer: Shut up! I'm a great singer! I totally have the chiming, right Brady?**

**Brady: Yeah Boomer's great, but I don't think we should sing at the festival(Sat in the throne)**

**Boomer: We'll sing at the festival**

**Myrcella: Great!**

**Brady: Okay, but I don't like singing in public. Can we do something else? We use to do this tumbling act. Boomer grab my ankles**

**Brady did a cart wheel but then crashed.**

**Brady: Ta-da(Stood up)**

**Boomer: I'm going to sing, time to warm up the chimes.**

**Myrcella: That's wonderful news, I should let the people know.**

**Brady: Sweetie before you do that there's something you should know.**

**He took her and** **Mikayla up to his room and they heard something horrible. Her and Mikayla looked like they were going to throw up. The girls pulled out swords.**

**Myrcella: Stay back honey**

**Brady: That's just what Boomer sounds like when he sings.**

**Lanny: You guys are torturing people? I hope you left some for me.(Ran in with a wipe)**

**Brady: No that's just Boomer singing in the shower**

**Mikayla: He cannot sing at the festival! **

**Brady: I'll take care of it**

**Brady: Now let's get out of here!(Grabbed Myrcella's arm)**

**They ran out later after talking to Boomer Brady went into the Throne room to talk to Myrcella and Mikayla.**

**Brady: I don't know what to do**

**Mikayla: He wouldn't listen to you at all?**

**Myrcella: You know, If he wasn't king too you could tell him to stop.**

**Brady: That's it, I can't command him. But I can command the people not to boo or throw a 100 pound tomato. **

**Mikayla: I don't know, no one has ever done that before. I'm not sure the people will listen to you.**

**Brady: Oh they'll listen, I'm King Brady**

**The crowd listened to Brady as long as he promised taco Tuesdays. When Boomer came on the stage and started singing he was horrible. He wouldn't stop singing until a little boy pulled the plug on the microphone. **

**The little boy: Daddy I fixed it, now the mean man can't hurt us anymore.**

**Brady: Hey kid you just cost your family tacos**

**Boomer: Tacos, what are you talking about?**

**The little boy: The deal where we get tacos for not booing you.**

**Boomer: Why would you boo me? I'm a great singer. Right Brady? **

**Brady: Look Boomer I'm sorry man, you just can't sing(Walked onto the stage)**

**Lanny: Fire in the hole!**

**Lanny launched the tomato and it landed on Brady and Boomer. The people cheered and clapped. **

**Brady: On the up side, we know what a pizza feels like.**

**Boomer: Thanks bro(Said angrily)**

**Boomer walked away**

**Brady: Well I hope you're all happy. King Brady is very disappointed and hurt. **

**Brady: No serious that tomato packed a wallop.(Groaned in pain)**

**He landed on his back Boomer made Brady move to the dungeon. That night Myrcella heard Brady singing and playing guitar and he was great. She cleared her throat as she walked into the cell. **

**Brady: Cella, how long have you been standing there?**

**Myrcella: Long enough to know which brother has the chime. Why won't you sing in public?**

**Brady: I try to make it where Boomer and I are equally bad at everything so no one's feeling get hurt.**

**Myrcella: Wow, that is one of the dumbest but sweetest things I ever heard.**

**They walked out of the dungeon. After Myrcella talked to Boomer she blindfolded Brady and took him to his room.**

**Myrcella: Just a few more steps**

**Brady: Usually I don't let anyone blindfold me. It taps into my trust issues, but since It's you babe.**

**He screamed as he tripped and fell**

**Brady: I'm okay(She pulled him up)**

**Brady: I'm okay(Took off the blindfold)**

**Myrcella: There's your surprise(Pointed)**

**Boomer: Hey bro(Smiled)**

**Brady: Your talking to me?**

**Boomer: Yeah, Myrcella talked to me, I realized I never should have doubted you. I wanted to make it up to you, so I got you something. **

**Boomer took him to the balcony and all of Kinkow was cheering Brady's name. **

**Brady: I don't understand**

**Boomer: For years you didn't sing because of me. I don't have the chimes but you do.**

**Brady: Thanks Boom**

**Boomer: Now take this zip line and go sing like the rock star you are.**

**Brady grabbed the zip line but it broke and he crashed.**

**Boomer: It was safer in my head**

**Brady: It's okay(Stood up)**

**After Brady performed " Living Like Kings" everyone cheered and clapped.**

**Brady: Oh It's not over yet, give It up for the Queen of Kinkow.**

**Everyone cheered, after she performed " The Dornishman's Wife" everyone cheered and clapped. After everyone went back to their homes Mason and the guards went for a practice run while Myrcella, Mikayla, Brady, and Boomer went to sleep. Myrcella couldn't sleep so she walked into the throne room. She saw Boomer sitting in the throne. **

**Myrcella: Hey, Boomer, what's up?**

**Boomer spoke in a deep voice**

**Boomer/Farhog the Fierce: I am Farhog the Fierce! **

**Myrcella: Okay awesome, can you leave now?**

**Boomer/** **Farhog the Fierce: The king should be honored that I choose to wear him. And you, most beautiful girl I ever seen will be my queen.**

**Myrcella: How about you possess one of the guards instead? And marry one of the guards instead? Mahama is definitely both marriage and possession material.**

**Boomer/ Farhog the Fierce: Silence blondie! **

**Myrcella: For your info you're are co-king and I'm already a queen. Brady and Boomer share the throne and I'm married to Brady.**

**Boomer/ Farhog the Fierce: I share the throne with no one!**

**He tried to attack her Myrcella ran outside. Luckily Mason and the guards just returned. Mason was talking to Brady.**

**Brady: I wanted to prove to Boomer that ghosts were real. But by mistake I bought a blood thirsty Viking who took over the castle. So how was training? **

**Mason: A ghost? Your last ghost turned out to be Boomer**

**Myrcella: Yeah so did this one, Boomer's possessed. He's in the throne room **

**Mason walked in but then walked back out**

**Mason: Okay, It's definitely a ghost **

**Everyone took out their weapons as the doors opened. Myrcella and Brady stayed outside as Mason as the guards ran in. The doors closed, after a little bit Mason slowly walked out leaving the doors open.**

**Brady: So how did it go?**

**Mason: I need a raise**

**Mason fainted, Boomer/ Farhog the Fierce walked out and spotted Myrcella.**

**Boomer/ Farhog the Fierce: I'm not done with you two yet(Said to Mason and Myrcella)**

**Myrcella: Brady!(Screamed as Boomer/ Farhog the Fierce made her and Mason slide towards the throne room)**

**Brady: I got you two honey!(Tried to grab them but missed)**

**Brady: No I don't, good luck in there!(They slide inside and the doors closed)**

**Later Boomer/ Farhog the Fierce forced Mason to serve him food while he forced Myrcella to give him a shoulder massage. Boomer/ Farhog the Fierce heard something outside and walked out.**

**Boomer/ Farhog the Fierce: Who dares interrupt Farhog the Fierce?**

**Brady: King Brady and I'm taking you down.(Walked towards him)**

**Boomer/ Farhog the Fierce: It will be my pleasure to destroy you**

**Boomer/ Farhog the Fierce went at Brady but got knocked back.**

**Boomer/ Farhog the Fierce: What kind of sorcery is this?**

**Brady: The kind that's really really expensive **

**Boomer/ Farhog the Fierce: You act tough, but I can smell the fear on you.**

**Brady: I'm not afraid of you**

**Boomer/ Farhog the Fierce: Then why don't you come out of your magic armor?**

**Brady: Me? You're the one wearing Boomer like a dirty pair of underwear. Why don't we both come out?**

**Boomer/ Farhog the Fierce: My pleasure **

**Brady took off his suite and Farhog the Fierce went out of Boomer making him fall on the ground.**

**Farhog the Fierce: Behold the might of Farhog the Fierce**

**Brady: You know you looked a little less scary inside of Boomer. Do over?**

**Farhog the Fierce went after Brady but not long after Brady sucked Farhog the Fierce into the thermos. Brady closed the lid quickly.**

**Brady: Boomer! Boomer! Dude you okay?!(Asked worriedly as he ran over to him)**

**Boomer: Brady, what happened?(Brady helped him sit up)**

**Brady: You don't remember anything?(Pulled Boomer to his feet as he stood up too)**

**Boomer: Nothing, why am I dressed like a Viking? **

**In the morning when Myrcella woke up and walked into the yard the whole kingdom was out there. Everyone yelled " surprise." She saw presents, decorations, and a beautiful red cake with a lion on top. She also heard music.**

**Myrcella: Seven hells! What is this?!(Asked happily)**

**Mason: It's our queen's first birthday on Kinkow. We wanted to surprise you and celebrate Cella.(Walked over and hugged her tight)**

**He kissed her forehead**

**Brady: Happy birthday sweetie(Walked over)**

**He kissed her lips**

**Myrcella: Thank you guys so much! I love you!**

**Mason: Your first present is very special. Just like Kinkow kings Kinkow queens wishes really do come true on their birthdays. So think carefully.**

**Myrcella: I already know what I want. I just got to talk to Brady first.**

**She pulled Brady over privately**

**Myrcella: Brady-**

**Brady: You want to be pregnant don't you?**

**Myrcella: Yes, with twins like you and Boomer. Only girls, our daughters will be the future queens and rulers of Kinkow.**

**Brady: I'm scared because I don't think I'll be a good father. But with you by my side I know I will be. With you by my side I can do anything. If you desire to be a mother then do it. I love you and I will love our daughters.**

**They walked over to the cake**

**Mason: You ready my queen?**

**Myrcella: I'm ready**

**Mason lite the twenty candles then Myrcella blew them out.**

**Mason: What did you wish for?**

**Myrcella: To be pregnant with twin girls **

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: Let me see**

**He touched her stomach**

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: It worked! You have future queens and rulers of Kinkow!**

**Everyone clapped and cheered excitedly **

**Brady: I'll give you both of my presents after dark. For now, let me have this dance.**

**Mikayla turned on slow music and her and Brady danced.**

**Brady: Myrcella you're and look amazing **

**Myrcella: And you're a great king and will be a great father**

**After dancing Myrcella opened her presents. When it turned dark one of her presents from Brady was star gazing in the jungle. So that night that's where they went. **

**Brady: I'm so glad you wanted to take this walk alone to star gaze**

**Myrcella: Me too, but Brady honey were not alone(Wrapped her arms around his neck)**

**Boomer: Hey bro, what's up? The stars are crazy romantic huh?**

**Brady: Excuse me one second **

**He kissed her right cheek then walked over to Boomer**

**Brady: What are you doing here?! I was trying to make this a romantic night just the two of us!**

**Boomer: Then I shouldn't have invited Lanny and Mahama to star gaze too.**

**Lanny: Your doing grate cuz!**

**Brady: Bro can you do a brother a solid and get them out of here**

**Boomer: Alright nothing to see here, leave my brother and sister-in-law alone.**

**Lanny and Mahama left Brady walked back over to Myrcella.**

**Brady: So, where were we?(Put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him) **

**Myrcella: Waka Waka's!**

**Three Waka Waka's showed up**

**Brady: Run!**

**He tripped**

**Brady: Boomer help!**

**Boomer: Every king for himself!**

**Boomer took off Myrcella fought them off until one back her up into a tree. It threw up on her then the Waka Waka's took off. As soon as they got back to the castle she showered. In the morning she joined everyone in the yard. **

**Myrcella: Oh my, I have to sit down(Said very sickly) **

**Mason: You alright sweetheart?(Asked worriedly as he helped her sit)**

**Myrcella: I'll be fine Mason I-**

**She sneezed and snot went on Boomer's shirt.**

**Boomer: My shirts ruined! **

**Lanny: Like there's not 100 more upstairs as dumb as that one**

**Everyone went into the throne room and Mason made Myrcella lay on the couch. Soon Timothy Kalooka-Khan showed up and started looking her over.**

**Mason: How is she?**

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: Do you have any other girls you care about besides the queen and your daughter?**

**Mason: No why?**

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: No reason, she has moko feaver. Also known as " kiss butt good bye fever".**

**Everyone jumped, Mason ran his fingers through her hair comfortly. **

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: The only cure is moko Waka jelly, I have some at home.**

**Mason: I'll go with you**

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: Keep her calm, or the last stages of moko feaver will have her holding on for dear life.**

**Myrcella: Just like those dentures in your pie hole?!**

**Brady sat next to her as Mason and Timothy Kalooka-Khan walked out.**

**Brady: Don't worry Myrcella, I'm going to be here for you just like always.**

**Myrcella sneezed making snot go on Brady**

**Brady: See still here, gagging on my vomit**

**He and Boomer carried her on a stretcher to her room**

**Brady: Go to your right**

**Myrcella: Ow!(He hit the stretcher on the wall twice) **

**They carried her inside**

**Boomer: Will you stop shifting your weight?!**

**Myrcella gave him a death glair **

**Brady: We got to get her into bed before she breaks the place**

**They threw her onto the bed but she rolled right off landing on the floor.**

**Myrcella: You know, it would have been a lot more comfortable if you left me down stairs.(Kneeled)**

**Myrcella: Or thrown me off a cliff(Crawled into bed)**

**Boomer: A little tip Cella, you would get a lot more TLC if you weren't so snippy with the caregivers.**

**She rolled her eyes as he drank her cup her milk. She sneezed into a cloth.**

**Boomer: Jeeze, that girl is a goo factory **

**Brady put a blanket on her then an ice pack on her head.**

**Myrcella: Thanks honey, you're really sweet to take care of me. I know I must be puffy and disgusting.(Grabbed his hand and held it)**

**Boomer: Don't forget clamy and snotty **

**Brady: Don't listen to him, you put the hotty in snotty **

**As soon as he sat on the bed it broke**

**Boomer: That girl is a wrecking ball**

**Not long after the servants fixed the bed and** **Myrcella fell deep into sleep Mason and Timothy Kalooka-Khan returned and walked in. Mason kept his hand on her right shoulder.**

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: Rainbow snot, very bad. We must give her medicine quickly or she'll slip into 100 year sleep. Lanny get me the blue jelly from my bag.**

**Lanny did Mason put his hand on her forehead**

**Mason: Uh oh, Sweetie you seem hot(Said worriedly)**

**Myrcella turned over and had antennas in her forehead.**

**Mason: I know that's not right!**

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan gave her the jelly quickly making the antennas disappear. Later after dark everyone went to check on her.**

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan: She's awake and completely better**

**Timothy Kalooka-Khan left **

**Myrcella: I don't believe it I'm healed! Brady come give me a hug!(Said happily)**

**Brady and her hugged each other tight as he rubbed her arms.**

**Brady: You look beautiful baby. Now that you're better It's time to give you your other present.**

**He put a necklace around her neck that had a silver stag on it.**

**Brady: The other part of your house**

**Myrcella: I love it, and I love you so much**

**They kissed then hugged again. Six months later Myrcella and Brady gave birth to their daughters. They named them Naoko and Nakoma. Nakoma had her mother's blond hair and blue eyes. Naoko had her father's brown hair and eyes. **


End file.
